magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Issue 1
Crash Issue 1 was released in January 1984 and cost 75p. Regulars Contents - 1 page (5) Editorial - 2 pages (9-10) The Terminal Man (comic strip) - 4 pages (107-110) News Page 25 *Trekkies Away!: R&R Software to export Crash to South Africa to increase software sales and Derek Brewster updates his Star Trek for Mikro-Gen. *Atarian Battle Fleet Takes Off: Atari to convert arcade classics to Spectrum, but are they too late? *Joe the Lion: Joe the Lion an offshoot of Pasesoft is born. They hope to become market leaders in 1984. *Manic Millionaire: Software Projects formed from ex Bug-Byte staff Alan & Soo Maton and Matthew Smith. Smith working on Jet Set Willy. *Odyssey 1 Wins Through: Perfection Software's "Odyssey 1" wins Cardiff Computech 83 competition. Page 26 *Intelligent Adventures: Dr Tim Langdell of Softek working on new development system and adventure games more advanced than "The Hobbit". *Piman & Groucho in TV First: Automata's Piman & Groucho appear on ITV's Magic Micro Mission. *Battle Winner: 1983 Cambridge Award won by Mark Lucas for "Battle 1917". CCS to publish. *Swearing Jetman: Micro Speech unit from Currah announced, with 17 games already compatible. *3D Baddies and Nightflying: 3D Seiddab Attack & Nightflite II announced by Hewson Consultants. Previews Atic Atac - ⅓ page (28) The Wrath of Magra - John Edwards - 2 pages (98-99) Features Play It Again, Sam! - Franco Frey - 4 pages (21-24) : If you're fed up with smashing your keyboard to smithereens attempting to save mankind from ravening aliens then Franco Frey's rundown on the boons and banes of joysticks could be illuminating. Profile: Rabbit Software - Roger Kean - 1½ pages (70-71) :Roger Kean discovers that the games warrens are full of Rabbits - and they're breeding fast! Profile: Blaby - Lloyd Mangram - 1½ pages (71-72) :Lloyd Mangram travels to the wilds of Leicestershire and discovers a Killer Kong on the loose in the quiet town of Blaby. The invasion has begun - Lloyd Mangram - 3 pages (85-87) :Lloyd Mangram takes a brief and personal glance over his shoulder at some of the software antics of the past year. Reviews Main Reviews Other The Forest - Phipps Associates - Franco Frey - 1 page (27) Shoot em ups Chris Passey and Lloyd Mangram revisit some old favourites in this, the first of our Game Type comparisons. - 3 pages (38-40) Living Guide to Spectrum Software 17 pages (45-48,50-57,59-64) *Game of Month: Jungle Trouble by Durell Software - 1 page (45) *Invader/Galaxian/Phoenix - (46-47) *Asteroids/Space - (47) *Scramble/Defender/Missile Defence - (48) *Cockpit Games - (48) *Maze Games - (50-51) *Ghost Gobbling - (51) *Platform Games - (51-52) *Creepy Crawlies - (52-53) *Froggers - (53-54) *Grid Runners - (54) *Painters - (54-55) *Trekkies - (55) *Arcade Miscellaneous - (55-57) *Cards, Boards & Gambling - (59-60) *Sports Simulation - (60-61) *Strategies - (61-62) *Adventure Games - (62-64) Other Credits Designer :Oliver Frey Consultant Editor :Franco Frey Staff Writers :Lloyd Mangram, Rod Bellamy Production Designer :Michael Arienti Contributors :Matthew Uffindel, Chris Passey, John Edwards Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Newsfield Publications issues Category:Crash issue Category:Magazines cover-dated 1984 Category:Magazines released in 1984